Just My Luck
by JerryTheDummy
Summary: When just about everyone believes Lincoln has bad luck, his friend mysteriously disappears. This is the story about a true friendship and the willingness to risk it all. Rated T For sad emotional scenes that may or may not contain death. Warning- This story contains "Original Characters" but not until a few chapters in. Enjoy! -Jerry
1. Chapter 1 -- A Beginning and A Mystery

**Hello, I'm Jerry and this is my first fanfiction story. I've written other stories, not necessarily about the Louds, and not anything else before. So, this is my first "combination" where I take the Loud world and throw in some of my own stuff and ideas. I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully I'll update this often. Let's get into the story….**

 **(I do not own the Loud House it is property of Nick and Chris Savino)**

 **Thanks for reading -Jerry**

 **(Note This Story Takes Place Right After Lincoln's Family Goes to The Movies In "No Such Luck")**

"Ding-Dong"

"Uggg, I wonder who that could be…" said Lincoln in a very sarcastic voice to the camera.

Lincoln's parents along with their entire family (except Lincoln) had just watched a movie at the local Cinema. What movie? Lincoln was never told what movie, this is because he was recently accused of being "bad-luck" and his family didn't want him to ruin the movie for them.

"Honey, open the door please, your father locked the keys in the car… somehow." said Mrs. Loud

Lincoln didn't want to open the door, but he felt obligated to because his mother sounded very annoyed with his father, and most likely needed some rest because who doesn't need rest when you have 11 kids?

"Coming mother!"

Lincoln opened the door and Mrs. Loud took a nose dive as she tripped on the door step.

"Ow, maybe the girls were right, right when they said you were bad luck, I'm going to bed. Give Lori the backup keys in the kitchen."

Lincoln was furious as now everybody in his family thought he was bad luck, for one reason or another. Though he couldn't tell what Lily was thinking. He was about to give the keys to Lori until his sisters grabbed him and tied him to the couch.

"How about you sleep with the stars' tonight Lincoln!" they all said in unison, except Lily, for some odd reason.

They put Lincoln outside the house and were about to close the door when Lori said,

"Sorry Lincoln, looks like the tribe has spoken"

And with that she slammed the door. However, Lincoln had an ace up his sleeve, he still had the lone car key in his jean pocket. He frantically started to saw at the rope with the lone key until he could slip out. He ran to the back door and started to knock furiously on the door, to no avail. He ran to the front lawn, almost tripping over a soccer ball in the process. He got to the front door and tried to unlock it, with no success.

"Darn, my sisters have thought of everything." Lincoln looked up at a window, it was covered by wooded boards nailed in the wall. He then realized something his sisters didn't, his father was still locked in the car!

"Yes!" Lincoln thought to himself. He turned around to see his father wave at him motioning him to come unlock the car.

"I got you Dad!" Lincoln said, running for the car he opened the door and entered.

At that very moment the car started, to Lincoln's dismay.

"Sorry sport, Lynn paid me 50 bucks to drive you away from the house and drop you off at Clyde's house. Also, I don't believe in bad luck, but 50 bucks is 50 bucks."

Lincoln was furious at his father, and Lynn. But mostly his father as the car started moving. He wanted to do something about this, but what?

The car pulled out of the driveway. Lincoln reached for the wheel, as he grabs and pulls the car spins in circles and circles, even pulling a figure eight once.

"LINCOLN! I demand you let go of the whee-"

Before he could say anything else, the car rammed into Clyde's garage. Air bags blew and filled the car. Lincoln blacked out. When he woke, he was on the front step of Clyde's house. He heard a lot of yelling coming from inside Clyde's house.

Time went by he could have walked back to his house, but would his sister's even let him in? What about his Mom? Not his Dad after what happened earlier. He still heard yelling coming from inside, which was followed by a phone ring. He rang the doorbell. What followed was only a lot of yelling, and some screams, not of terror, but of sadness. Clyde walked out of the house, followed by slam of the door.

"Clyde! What happened in there?" said Lincoln, knowing that Clyde is the only one that doesn't know about his terrible luck.

"Ugg, trust me, you don't want to know, plus I don't want to talk about it anyway." Clyde replied

"Your parents don't want you too? C' mon let's go somewhere!" Lincoln said

"No, I must stay here, right in this spot. Parent's orders." Clyde turned around, tears forming in his eyes.

Before Lincoln could reply, a car pulled up into Clyde's driveway.

"That's my ride, see you, maybe some other time."

Clyde turned for the car and entered. The car backed out of the driveway and left abruptly, leaving smoke behind.

" _What is going on with Clyde?"_ Lincoln thought to himself. It seemed to be going in the direction of the woods nearby. _"I hope he will be okay, I should follow just in case."_

And with that seeing as his friend was in danger, and his sisters didn't care about him, he made the trek in to the nearby woods. Maybe he should have asked Clyde's parents about it, but that never crossed his mind as he was already running after that car.

The car was fast, it left Lincoln's vision very quickly. But Lincoln had something the car didn't, his friendship for Clyde as he was determined to get to him. He got closer to the entrance of the woods and noticed the car was parked nearby. He stepped into the woods.

 **Thank you for sticking with the story, I'll hopefully have a new entry soon. -Jerry**


	2. Chapter 2 -- Other Worldly Woods

**Hey everybody, I'm sure you all are anxious to read the next chapter of "Just My Luck", first of all I hope you all read my other story, Super Loud RPG. I hope it ends up being mildly-successful, seeing as I am eagerly writing this on 7-17-17, (pretty crazy number, right?) and that I haven't even posted S. yet….**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'd like to thank four people who left reviews on the first chapter (at the time of me writing this if you left a review after 5;00pm PST I haven't seen it yet, but thanks),**

 **Jhay13, Red the Pokémon Master, ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT, and the mysterious "Guest"**

 **Enough blabbering, enjoy the story**

 **-Jerry**

Chapter 2 - "Other-Worldly Woods"

The car was parked all alone. Nothing was nearby. The only car at this time of night, and like the night., it was pitch black. Lincoln waited for anyone to exit the woods. The only things he saw exit were all kinds of animals, including mosquitoes.

"Stupid bugs biting me!" Lincoln muttered. "I should get some repellent."

Soon enough the stars came out. He saw the Big Dipper, The Little Dipper and a shooting star fly through the sky. He made a wish on it. What was it? I don't know, it won't come true if you tell it. He grew board waiting for his friend and decided to investigate the woods.

The woods are a scary place at night, not knowing if something creeping behind you will bark or bite. Lincoln was not nervous at this time, he just wanted to reach his friend, Clyde who left mysteriously hours earlier. He thought about his family, how everyone was unnecessarily cruel to him. He wasn't bad luck. If he was he would have tripped by now.

TRIP

" _I spoke too soon_." Lincoln thought. He also thought about just going to his grandfather's house. Sherly he didn't think he was bad luck. He probably would have said "no" and "don't call me Sherly". Lincoln still didn't know why he said all of the Sherly stuff, probably just old-people talk. However, he was on a mission, he didn't want that to be his last time seeing Clyde again.

After a while, everything looks the same. Especially at night. You can't tell what is what.

"I wish Lisa made me some night-vision goggles, if she'd even make them for me." Lincoln muttered to himself

Suddenly a thick fog appeared as soon as he got close to it. He backed away, the fog backed away as well. He went closer to the fog almost touching it. He was cautious, but more curious. He decided to jump into the fog. Everything faded to white. He could hear laughing, but could only see white. He then drifted to sleep shortly after.

When he woke, although he couldn't tell where he was, it somehow felt different than where he was before. He felt his surroundings. Grass. He walked forward. More Grass. He took an even bigger step and a big flash of light appeared in his eyes. He was back in the forest- or what looked to be a forest. He felt like himself, but felt as if something changed. Not himself, but something. He turned around and started to try to walk where he was before. Expecting fog, but nothing appeared. And that's when it hit him. Not what changed per say, but nothing hit him.

"Hmm, invisible wall eh?" Lincoln said aloud "Well, let's turn around to find a new exit."

When Lincoln turned around he saw something he didn't before. Tire indents in the grass.

" _This must've somehow, been where Clyde."_ Lincoln thought " _But wait- wasn't the car parked out of the woods? Wo knows, this whole place is weird!"_

He decided to follow the car indents seeing all kinds of wildlife on his way out of the woods. Some he saw before, some entirely new species.

"Lisa would be going bonkers right now!" Lincoln said to himself.

Lisa. She didn't treat Lincoln THAT badly. Same with his mother, and to extent his father. Although he couldn't quite remember what happen with his father, since he blacked out. He finally got out of the woods when he realized that in front of him was a vast open field. He looked around and saw a sign nearby where he came out. He read the sign aloud to himself.

"DANGER! Warning, those you enter may not come back to this very place. Be careful and stay wary."

"Hmm, interesting. I should investigate." Lincoln spoke

He turned around to see that the tire indents ended where he stood. He walked forward as more of the indents appeared behind him. Almost like the infinite rainbow coming out of Nyan cat. He decided to continue walking forward, since it was about daytime. He came across a ravine in the ground and a hill adjacent to that ravine. He decided to climb the hill to get a better look at his surroundings. He spotted a man watching him from afar, about a kilometer away. It looked like the man was more old than young. Maybe early 50's. As Lincoln watched the man, the man seemed to be setting up a telescope. The man then saw Lincoln. He waved his hand in a circular motion, turned around and walked into thin air and disappeared.

Lincoln saw the man leave and decided to run at top speed to the man's previous position to figure out

"What the heck is going on?!" Lincoln said out loud.

When Lincoln approached where the man once stood he felt a weird aura around him. A tingling sensation. It was powerful, but not that. Lincoln tried to copy the man's movement, to no success.

"What if it is another invisible wall again." Lincoln said frustrated.

He reached out in case he could feel anything, success!

"Ah Ha! It was an invisible wall after all, now I just need to get past it." Lincoln said stumped.

Out of no-where the wall opened right behind where Lincoln was standing, he felt a tug on his shirt, well more of a pull than a tug actually. But it still shocked him none-the-less.

Everything went white again in an instant, and in another he could see the Old Man from before over his body.

"He Rises!" The Old Man announced, to nobody Lincoln saw. It was just him and the man.

"I'm sorry, but who are y— "Lincoln was cut off as the man spoke again.

"No, I'm sorry, let me take you to my humble abode."

He snapped his fingers and everything went white again. When Lincoln could see something other than white again, he was sitting in a chair in most likely his captor's house.

It was nicely furnished as it had a roaring fireplace and a mantle above it, holding many abstract vases, holding some equally odd flowers.

"I should be describing this on paper." Lincoln noted. "For scientific purposes."

He heard footsteps in another room. He blinked. The man was sitting in the chair across from him. Legs crossed, smoking what resembled a pipe. He started to speak.

"I bet you have a lot of questions, I'll answer them, just let me speak first."

He snapped his fingers and a portal opened in the ground. A boy rose out of the portal.

"This is my son. His name is Xavier. He may end up your closest ally, or your worst nightmare."

Xavier was taller than average, maybe 5' 11, he had long black hair down to his shoulders.

"He has some of my powers, but not all of my powers." The Old Man said

He waved his hand down and Xavier went back in the portal.

"Let me start with the basics first." The Old Man Said "I am a mage, not a wizard like your world, my name is Oefin Hyrtious, you can call me Old Man still, if you must."

"Thanks… that would be much easier mister." Lincoln quietly said.

"I imagine you got here through the woods, hmm?

"Uh, yeah. The woods, there was this thick fog— "

"Yes, yes, I'll get to that soon enough, but first the woods." The Old Man explained "What you traveled through was called a "gate". You can find them just about anywhere."

"Gates are different than dimensions or portals, while dimensions take you to infinite possibilities, gates take you to different worlds inside time itself. If you step inside a gate, you have a zero percent chance of becoming a monster, animal or girl. It is always yourself."

"It might however affect your mind, some people step inside and become paranoid, or hallucinate. Luckily, you aren't showing any symptoms at the moment." The Old man continued.

"Oh, I see, and the fog is part of it?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, but oddly it is supposed to wipe any old memories you had so you could make new ones in this world."

"Okay then, what about my friend Clyde?" Lincoln asked "Is he okay?"

"Is Clyde the boy of African-American descent?" The Old Man asked Lincoln.

"Yes! Where is he?" Lincoln felt relieved to hear the Old Man talk about Clyde.

"Come, it is getting dark. Please step into my guest room, you had a long day today."

"But what about Cly— "

"Shhh" The Old Man whispered. The Man put his hand on Lincoln's forehead and suddenly Lincoln fell into a deep sleep.

Hours past, and Lincoln still slept. He finally woke up to sirens and a lot of screaming. He looked out the window, to see, surprisingly more black cars like before. He got up and called for the Old Man. No response. He looked out the window to see the Old Man talking to another man, dressed in a very dark grey with a white tie. Lincoln opened the window a crack.

"We know you are holding a collerman in your house, Hyrtious." The guy in the grey suit said "Please hand him over."

"This is utterly blasphemy!" The Old Man yelled "Tosk' El Zarationij."

Lincoln saw a book on the shelf.

"Bad Words in Long-Dead Languages"

That must've been one of them. He got up from the bed and cracked the door a tad. In front of him were many people in dark gray armor with fancy infrared lasers. Lincoln knew this was bad. It was time to fight or flight. He chose flight.

Lincoln opened the window and jumped out of it, making both men see him immediately.

"We got him boss!" The man in the grey suit said lifting his hand in the air. A dark red fog came out of the glove and before he could do anything else the Old Man yelled,

"BANISHMENT!"

Quickly a cyan light appeared in the sky and sent a beam down to the ground right over the man in the suit. The man started to dissolve, sparking cyan-colored beam of electricity back up in the air before the man could do anything else, leaving nothing behind. He was gone.

Lincoln turned around when he heard a voice. Those people in the building were now outside pointing their guns at the Old Man, that's when the Old Man said,

"Lincoln! DUCK!"

A silver beam of light in a crescent shape erupted out of the Old Man's hands and went straight for the soldiers in grey. A few got hit and fell to the floor, but not all were effected.

"Dang arthritis!" The Old Man muttered. The Old Man fell to his knees and pulled out a book and gave it to Lincoln as the soldiers in grey surrounded the Old Man.

"Go south, there should be a shed, Xavier is waiting for you there! Quickly!"

The soldiers circled around the Old Man pointing the infrared lasers at him. Another soldier came up behind Lincoln and spoke.

"Set your lasers, lock on and fire at will."

They all nodded while looking at the Old Man, and fired.

The Old Man's skin boiled as he screamed in pain, utterly defenseless. Once they were done they pulled out metal spheres and tossed them inside the house. The same dark red gas came out of them.

Lincoln was about to choose fight or flight again. Flight. He ran towards the south side of the building, he looked behind him, the soldiers got on their knees and a beam of grey light erupted toward the sky, and they were gone. The red smoke caught up to the boy, and Lincoln coughed but still ran away from the scene.

Lincoln kept running away, as it was his only option now.

 **Thanks for reading chapter two of my story, didn't see that happening did ya? Chapter three will be out (if my new schedule works out) on the 25** **th** **of July, but a new chapter of Super Loud RPG will be out this Sunday, so be excited for that. Thanks again.**

 **-Jerry**


	3. Chapter 3 -- Against the Elements

**Hey Everybody, I'd like to thanks all of you who read the previous chapter, I know it might be a little…. odd but that's the beauty of fan-fiction. Anything is possible in your story. To those of you reading after chapter two, thank you for sticking with this series, you will not be disappointed.**

 **Also, you may be thinking why this chapter is coming out a bit early, well my family is taking a short beach trip. Thus, I will be gone and unable to post it on its regularly scheduled release date, being tomorrow. So, enjoy a nice early surprise. Super Loud RPG will then be updated the 26** **th** **. Followed by the 28** **th** **, 30** **th** **and so-on.**

 **(Loud House is a property of Chris Savino and Nick, not mine)**

 **Let's continue where we left off shall we? -Jerry**

Chapter 3 - "Against the Elements and the Enemy"

Lincoln ran as fast as he could through the plains, occasionally looking behind him, to see what the heck was going on back there. I got dark as it started to rain. Lincoln could still see dark grey beams of light traveling upward into the sky. Where they were going, he didn't know. He looked back again, to see a person chasing him unlike before.

"Freeze stranger! Hands in the air. Please, come with me!" The Being said.

Lincoln noticed the being was one of those soldiers in grey. The soldier took aim at Lincoln.

"Do as I say, hands up. Now."

The Soldier pulled a trigger and an orange light appeared at the bullet end of the gun. He fired.

Lincoln ducked in the nick-of-time. He got back up and started to run away from the soldier, heading for the shack in the distance. The soldier pulled a weird oval-shaped devise out of a pocket.

"Collerman number 467a is running in a southern direction, heading to a shack of some-kind. Requesting more soldiers to watch and sneak up to 467a."

" **Permission Granted 'k-V1N27** "

Lincoln finally got to the shack and saw Xavier in front of it.

"You're Lincoln, right?"

Lincoln nodded, unable to say a word.

"Alright, cool. C' mon, we gotta get going. I'll explain what my father couldn't when we settle down in a good spot."

And with that Xavier motioned for Lincoln to follow giving Lincoln no time for words. As they ran Xavier suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Here, let's take a pause. I'm sure you've got questions. Take this." Xavier said, giving Lincoln a watch.

"A watch, thanks I guess, don't know what purpose it serves me now. But thanks!" Lincoln said, appreciating the kind gesture.

"Well, I'm sure you would like it if I told you what it does. You can turn invisible with it!" Xavier's face was full of excitement, then sadness. "Just, don't ask me how I got it..."

Lincoln looked at the watch Xavier gave him. It seemed to be an ordinary Casio watch. Except Lincoln knew, in this place, nothing was ordinary.

"Wait, this looks like just an ordinary Casio watch. If it is ordinary, and I'm ordinary, do I have powers like this watch does?" Lincoln asked, curious.

"I asked my father the same question." Xavier chuckled. "No, not now, but that book you have, It'll Sherly help!"

Lincoln sat down and thought about it for a moment. He then smiled and stood.

"This book what does it do? Also, don't call my Sherly!" Lincoln said, barely able to contain his laughter.

Xavier cocked his head to the side, confused at whatever joke Lincoln was trying to tell him.

"Sorry." Lincoln laughed. "My grandfather tells me that joke all the time."

"Okay, well then" Xavier continued. "The book is full of spells, some easy, some even challenging for my father. You saw a couple from him, right?"

"Yeah, there was this one where he shot a silvery wind at them, and another where he screamed 'BANISHMENT!' and a bunch of bright lights appeared and shot towards the sky!" Lincoln said aloud, he then thought " _Wait, that's what those soldiers did also, shot a grey beam of light towards the sky"_

He then looked at Xavier after he thought about the similarities and chose to ignore it, he was geeking out! Like if you showed lost records of history to a history geek. " _He must be obsessed with spells and stuff."_ Lincoln thought.

Soon after talking some more, Lincoln had a coughing attack. Some dark red gas flooded from his mouth as he spat out some blood.

"Oh, my God! We gotta get to someone who can help you! Xavier screamed in panic. "Follow me, we got only a mile or two until the next town."

Xavier grabbed Lincoln's hand and pulled him through the rough terrain. Lincoln couldn't keep up as he collapsed on the ground, blood rushing out of his mouth.

"You will not fall to them Lincoln." Xavier said as he picked up the white-haired boy. "Not today."

The wooded area was tough to get through, holes in the ground and fallen logs were plentiful, someone with inexperience could get a serious twisted ankle, or worse. A tree collapsed next to him, but Xavier chose to ignore it, endlessly running to save his friend.

Lincoln muttered something that wasn't remotely close to English, spewing blood in the process.

"Only a little farther little dude, we'll get you to safety." Xavier said to him.

They finally reached the end of the forest to find a gravel path way, to the village.

Xavier stopped in his tracks, the clouds coming in. He could see grey beams of light erupting towards the sky, ten, twenty, he stopped counting as he ran faster than he did before, this time he knew.

Lincoln opened his eyes to see the beams of grey light erupt to the grey sky above him. He closed his eyes once more, a single tear falling from his swollen eye.

Xavier stood before the village, except, it was a village no more as it had been infiltrated by what he called the "Knights of the Sky". Wood burned, bodies who couldn't escape fast enough burned. Everything was ruined.

Unless he could find someone that could help Lincoln, there was no hope left, just like how the village had no hope either. Xavier turned around still clutching his friend that he only met a few hours ago. He walked into the desolate village, seeing what used to be plentiful fields of wheat, burned to a crisp, unknown what chemical killed it deems it inedible.

He walked the empty gravel pathways, still clutching the boy. He heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see what he never wanted to see now. A Grey Knight.

The knight pulled out his oval-shaped devise and spoke;

"Collarmen 467a and 153a found my liege." He said raising a short baton.

He pressed a button as a beam of energy appeared on the baton, looking like the blade of a Estoc sword.

Xavier put down Lincoln as he reached for his belt, pulling out a baton of his own, releasing a beam of energy colored a rusty orange with a curved blade, which most resembled a "Dha".

Lincoln open his eyes with some strength he could muster up, he could see a pool of blood likely from his mouth next to him. It was fight or flight time, however he didn't have much energy stored even with Xavier carrying him all that way.

"You are making a huge mistake 153a, you cannot win, and you know that." The Knight said raising his Estoc energy sword. "Turn over the child and maybe I'll forget about you for a little bit."

The Grey Knight slashed at Xavier, while Xavier retaliated with a swing of his own.

"My father taught me much more than you could ever know in your life." Xavier said dodging an incoming swing.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands." The Knight scoffed. "And an easy one at that."

The knight charged forward at Xavier, their weapons clashing in the process. Xavier ran backwards, jumping and pulling off an impressive backflip in the process. He took the book from Lincoln and quickly flipped to a page. He threw his curved sword in the air and said;

"Tofan Badai!"

A rusted orange wind shaped like a crescent appeared out of his hand coming straight for the Grey Knight.

The Knight slashed his weapon at the wind, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Xavier catches his Dha as the Knight stepped forward striking Xavier across his arm. Xavier screamed in pain as the Knight went for a killing blow.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard kind-of close by.

The Knight suddenly dropped his weapon a few inches away from Xavier's chest as he fell to the floor, releasing the same dark red gas some other soldiers used. Xavier dragged Lincoln away from the fumes, worried it might have killed Lincoln if he breathed it in again.

The dark red gas was carried into the wind, never to be smelt again. Xavier wondered where the gunshot came from. He came across a hospital-like building. As tiny as some of the other houses, but not as bad in shape as some of the other ones. He went inside and put Lincoln on one of the beds inside, not in the best condition ever, but it will do. Xavier grabbed a cloth to soak up the blood Lincoln had, and grabbed another for his wound.

Xavier then heard a knock at the door followed by someone kicking the door open. It was a man. He pointed a shotgun at Xavier's head.

"You better tell me what happen 'ere, or I'll blow your brains out, kid."

Xavier explained to the man what had happened, and gestured at Lincoln a couple of times while talking.

The man put down the shotgun, looking sympathetic, a weird look for someone that looked as tough as he did. He then spoke

"Oh, I see. You've had a busy couple of hours then." He chuckled. "No worries, my wife will fix up your friend here real good!"

"MELINDA! You've got an operation to do!" the man yelled at the top of his lungs, making Lincoln open his eyes.

"Coming sweetie, hold up, is it safe in there?" a woman who was presumed to be Melinda spoke in a strong accent that Xavier couldn't place.

"It's as safe as a canary in a willow tree!" The man said.

Melinda walked in followed by a boy a little older than Lincoln and another grown man with a beard that could rival anyone's beard, ever.

Melinda pushed Xavier out of the way as she approached Lincoln on the bed.

"Aren't they so cute when they'll asleep!" She pulled a suspicious-looking can from her handbag as she sprinkled an unknown substance into Lincoln's nostrils. Lincoln sneezed as he got up and sat upright for the first time since he was with Xavier those many hours ago.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Lincoln screamed, not knowing who anyone was except for Xavier.

The man with the shotgun walked forward.

"I guess I've not properly introduced myself as of yet." The Man spoke, scratching his neck in the process. "I'm Jerimiah, this is my wife Melinda, and my son Wyeth."

Jerimiah was shorter than average, he wore a shirt a lumberjack would traditionally wear, blue jeans and had muscles you could see through his shirt. He carried a shotgun with him.

Melinda looked considerably older than her husband. Lincoln guessed it may have been stress that made her the way she looked. Lincoln looked at Melinda as it reminded him of his own mother, he hoped she would never look like that because of all the stress a mother could have with eleven children.

Wyeth was the son of Jerimiah and Melinda. He didn't smile at Lincoln and kept silent most of the time, only ever speaking to his father. He looked fourteen and had a straw hat on with the same clothes on as his father. He also had a pocket knife, which must have been useful in this place.

"Hold on, who is the guy in the beard?" Lincoln asked.

The bearded man walked forward.

"The name's Joe, what's it to ya?"

Joe had a stern look on his face as he was the tallest one in the whole group. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt so old you could hardly read the writing on the front of it, the back had constellations on it with more unknown writing, lost to time. He also looked the oldest of the group while maintaining a luscious pitch black beard, but nothing else.

Jerimiah finally spoke,

"We tried to warn this town of what would happen. We only recruited Joe here, who was thankful for our safety."

"Here, follow us. We've got a camp set up in the woods east of here. Follow us, we'll take you there. Wyeth is a skilled fisher, he'll catch you something good."

Wyeth nodded.

Lincoln looked at Xavier, then Xavier finally spoke.

"Sounds like a deal! We're in."

"Perfect! Sunlight goes by quickly in these parts, we better get there fast."

And with that Lincoln got up and followed Jerimiah and his family (and Joe) along with Xavier, walked out of the scorched hospital in the direction of their place. Everybody picked up their bags and started to head off. Joe's bag looked to be twice the size of Lincoln, and an odd shape too. Like a giant pear.

Lincoln got hungry thinking about it as they walked into the woods, on their way too Jerimiah's base camp in the woods east of them.

A helicopter landed at the decayed village. Many grey knights or soldiers walked out. A commando walked out last. The commando pulled out an oval shaped devise out of his pocket.

"Nothing seems to be here my liege, I will go with the search party to find the captives. We have located the fallen /soldier. Will give you more details when things appear."

" **Excellent work k-V1N27. Locate the Collarmen immediately."** The voice on the other end said

"Will do." k-V1N27 responded. He put his oval-shaped devise away as he finds a pool of blood a few meters away from the /knight corpse.

"Bingo." K-V1N27 said. He was on their trail.

 **Thanks for reading chapter three of my story! Chapter four will be out shortly :)**

 **Sorry if you thought Lincoln was gone too much in this chapter, I wanted to flesh out some characters also, he should get a bigger role next chapter.**

 **-Jerry**


	4. Chapter 4 -- Battles and Backstories

**Hello everybody, welcome to chapter four of Just My Luck. I hope you all were excited and curious about the new characters I added into the mix. I think next chapter will be mostly exclusive to the rest of the Loud Family after the events of chapter one.**

 **Without any farther ado, here is chapter four. Enjoy. -Jerry**

Chapter 4 - "Battles and Backstories"

Lincoln and Xavier followed their new allies to their base camp. Lincoln thought it would be a super high-tech camp hidden underground, just like all the high-tech armor and weapons everyone seemed to have around here. But sadly, that wasn't the case as it literally was a giant camo-colored tarp attached to three trees. A make ship campfire was built just outside the shelter, there were also three sleeping bags inside. Three.

"Well, I'm gunna hunt some critters for dinner. Wyeth how 'bout you go to the ocean and fish us up some grub to save for later." Jerimiah said "We can talk during dinner."

And with that Jerimiah took off to get enough food for the whole group. Wyeth grabbed his fishing rod and went off to fish a dish. Lincoln turned around to face the rest of the group. It was just him, Xavier, Melinda and Joe at base camp now.

"So, this is your camp side, huh?" Lincoln said to Melinda

"Yup, outdoor life doesn't get any better than this, doesn't it?" Melinda responded "Jerimiah built it in two hours flat!"

Lincoln went inside the camp while Melinda chatted Xavier's ears off. There were three sleeping bags, so he'd have to sleep somewhere else along with Xavier and Joe.

Joe.

Lincoln wondered where he went off to, he saw no footprints, heard no noises over Melinda's voice and a loud bird nearby. He didn't remember seeing Joe leave. He was there, and he was gone.

Lincoln kept looking around the small base camp, there was a tree stump at the end of a lone plank of wood, that must've been where they would eat dinner. Hanging from a tree branch were various pots and pans likely used for preparing Jerimiah's food. There was what looked to resemble a music stand in the opposite area of the tent. On a tree across from the table was what looked like a calendar in a weird language unknown to Lincoln. The months of the year each had their own page and a picture of various animals. He couldn't tell which month correlated to which.

"Kolla Pa, Soluppgang, Maktig, Sol, Aeterna, Juni, Ifrit, Stal, Forkmorelse, Svenska, Ensam and Hogt." Lincoln muttered to himself, "I should just ask Jerimiah. I've got no clue what is going on here."

Nothing else was really inside the tent, so Lincoln went outside to see Jerimiah holding a strange-rabbit looking animal.

"MELINDA! GET THE KIDS!" Jerimiah yelled.

Melinda turned around from taking to Xavier and walked over to Jerimiah.

"Man, I just love roasted Kanin! Let me cook it up. I don't wanna walk into Wyeth- "

"Yes, I remember, go ahead sweetie."

Jerimiah walked over to Lincoln, standing next to the calendar.

"Interesting, huh? Joe brought in with him when we saved him, along with that big bag of his."

"Do you know what's in that big bag of his, Jerimiah?" Lincoln asked.

"Besides the calendar? No idea. I'm going to get some firewood." Jerimiah responded.

Jerimiah left the home base and Lincoln kept looking at the mysterious calendar. Lincoln felt a tap on his soldier. It was Joe.

"Step away from the calendar. I can explain it without you touching and ruining it."

"One more question Joe, what is in the giant black bag of yours?"

"One question at a time please. Look at the calendar, twelve months. How many months did you have where you were before?"

"Twe- "

"Yes I know, do you think I'm stupid or something? If you want to know the date, it's Ifrit the 16th. There is that better little man? If you don't mind I have some roasted Kanin to eat."

Joe walked off.

"I guess I'll eat also." Lincoln said, joining the table with everyone except Wyeth and Melinda, who was still cooking.

Meanwhile, Near the Fishing Spot –

A helicopter silently landed on the white-sand beach. A group of grey soldiers walked out followed by a grey knight, a commander and a man in a grey suit.

The man in the grey suit walked over and stopped the commander.

"Sorry k-V1N27, I'll be taking over this mission, step aside."

"Certainly, Grand Kitz, I'll be in the helicopter, waiting."

Grand Kitz walked to the front of the mini army as they walked on the shoreline of the calm beach. It was low tide, perfect for not getting your shoes wet. They walked for about a mile until…

Wyeth was just finishing up his fishing job when he heard a voice.

"Please put your hands up and show us where your fellow friends are!" Grand Kitz said.

Wyeth put his hands up. The soldiers put up their guns to Wyeth's eye level. The grey knights revealed their grey colored swords as they walked over to Grand Kitz.

All of a sudden, a wave ten feet high was fast approaching the beach that was supposed to be at low-tide.

"Revali Boots!" Grand Kitz said, he launched into the sky, blue flames coming out of his knee-high boots.

Everyone else, wasn't so lucky as they were washed up by the roaring waters, and retreated back into the sea as quickly as it appeared. Except for Wyeth who still stood in the exact place as before with his arms up.

Grand Kitz raised his fist as a dark red gas came pouring out.

"So, I guess I am after you now. Prepare to die!"

Kitz zoomed for Wyeth as Wyeth dodged jumping to the side. He lifted up his hands as another wave double the size appeared out of no-where came for Kitz. It collided with him and his Revali Boot's blue flame was gone. The wave subsided but Kitz was still there. Kitz pressed a button on his watch.

"Backup required- they are actually fighting back!" Kitz buzzed at his watch.

Kitz raised his other hand as grey beams of light shot out of his wrist.

Wyeth reached for his pocket and pulled out a small hand gun and shot into the sky, creating a nice firework display. Hoping they rest of the group would come after the grey man.

In Wyeth's other pocket, he pulled out a ring that he put on his finger, a blue see through circle shape appeared acting like a shield. Blocking all incoming shots from Kitz.

All of a sudden, a rustle was heard in the forest behind them, they both looked. It was Lincoln and the rest of the gang! Jerimiah being the tough-guy he is shot a bullet at Kitz's face immediately. Kitz ducked.

Coming in from the other side were three silent helicopters. Ten soldiers jumped out of each as they soon disappeared as a grey light erupted from their bodies onto the beach.

The light disappeared as it turned into their bodies. The helicopters then landed releasing several grey knights from inside the choppers. They all pulled out their swords.

Wyeth grabbed his fishing rod, putting on the sharpest hook he had and cast a lure at Kitz as bullets and bright light flew everywhere. The hook attached to his arm as he swung the rod in many different directions smashing Kitz into a nearby tree as the hook fell free, tearing part of his grey suit.

Jerimiah went directly to the soldiers as he headshot a lot of them, perfectly dodging their laser blasts towards him.

Xavier went to take on the grey knights one by one clashing their swords against another. Another grey knight ran right towards him, sword in the air ready to pierce and kill. Xavier did a backflip to dodge and slashed his sword in the knight's face. The knight kept fighting though as it became a two on one.

Lincoln was confused on what to do, he had no weapons and an empty stomach. Then he looked at his Casio watch.

"Invisibility! Yes!" Lincoln shouted.

He pressed a button on his watch. Nothing happened. At least to himself, to everyone else, he was invisible. Lincoln ran to Xavier as he was in a losing battle only dodging the incoming strikes, never hitting anything back. Lincoln snuck up behind the injured knight as he pulled with all his might, causing the knight to trip and fall. Xavier noticed the strange occurrence as he dodges the other knight's weapon and proceeds to stab his curved blade into the knight on the ground's head, slicing it into two pieces. There was only one knight left, the one he was facing. The knight slashed Xavier's back, making Xavier scream in pain. Jerimiah heard the noise, turned around and aimed carefully at the enemy and fired.

The knight fell to the floor, shot dead by Jerimiah. Lincoln went out of invisibility mode to look at Xavier.

"I'll be fine, go get 'em tiger!" Xavier said gasping every word.

Lincoln nodded running towards Jerimiah who just about took out everyone, but was out of ammo. Jerimiah ducked behind a tree. All of a sudden, Lincoln and Jerimiah looked behind themselves to see Melinda running at top speed, throwing sharp knifes at the soldiers, hitting them with perfect aim.

Kitz saw his army being destroyed by these individuals. He got up to see Wyeth facing him.

"You and your family, are stronger than I previously thought." Katz said.

"I shall note my boss and but a price on your head!" Kitz continued.

And with that Kitz erupted into a bright grey light that shot towards the sky. He was gone.

Lincoln surveyed the area. Nothing was left except the helicopters that brought the soldiers here.

"Well, I guess this was a flawless victory by our part!" Jerimiah said, cheering on the team.

"Not exactly flawless…" Lincoln admitted.

They were bruised by the blasts, injured by swords… and hungry.

Melinda looked at Xavier's back.

"No problems here! I'll fix it up in a jiffy. We'll just have to delay dinner even more."

Everybody groaned, mad that dinner would be delayed again.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and started to head back to camp, it was getting dark.

Melinda fixed up Xavier as Jerimiah and Lincoln talked about the stars up above. Finally, Melinda fixed up Xavier and dinner was served.

"Yes! Meat! What is this anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"Roasted Kanin! My favorite!" Jerimiah said very enthusiastically.

"With a side of Ogras bread!" Melinda also served.

Lincoln felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Joe.

"Umm, Joe…. You're fly is down." Lincoln noted

"Why are you looking down there? Creep." Joe responded. He then sat down and the end of the table.

There was an awkward silence as everyone was wolfing down their food.

"So what brings you here to this place Lincoln?" Jerimiah asked.

"Well, it's a very long story, so I'll keep it brief." Lincoln said

"My sisters all thought I was 'bad luck' so they locked me outside the house (long story) I then crashed the van in my friend's garage, next thing I knew my friend, Clyde was crying as he got into a pitch-black car and drove into the woods nearby, I followed and found myself in this place. Then I met Xavier and his father who died by the same people we saw earlier. Now I'm here."

Jerimiah and Melinda looked at each other.

"What's your story Joe?" Lincoln asked.

"Now is not the time, it's boring and depressing." Joe responded "I'm going to bed, it's getting dark out."

"Do you guys know?" Lincoln asked Jerimiah and Melinda.

"No, we don't. We have no idea." Melinda responded "But Joe is right, it is getting dark out, we better sleep soon. Lincoln, Xavier, take our sleeping bags, we know a good spot nearby."

Everyone got up and proceeded to fall asleep, except for Lincoln. He laid in his bag thinking about what Joe is hiding. Lincoln then heard a noise, something he hadn't heard in a long time.

Music.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, next chapter should be dedicated to the rest of the Loud Family the morning they realize Lincoln is missing. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Jerry**


	5. Chapter 5 -- Realization of Reality

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter five of Just My Luck, sorry it was added so late, I had trouble writing this part and couldn't think of what to do in certain parts, never the less, I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Jerry**

Chapter 5 – "Realization of Reality"

SLAM!

The door closed to the outside world, and their brother Lincoln. The girls looked through the peep hole, each taking turns, well the ones that were tall enough to anyway. They looked out to see their only brother sleeping outside the house in their back yard.

"Are you sure we should be doing this dude? It doesn't feel right" Luna asked.

"Of COARSE we should be doing this Luna! He made me lose my very important softball game!" Lynn replied.

"It's not like that was a very important game Lynn, we shouldn't be doing this!" Lori said to Lynn.

Lynn was about to speak when Lisa came to her side.

"Trust Lynn and I, my studies were purely scientific!"

"What are even the chances of Lincoln coming to the ONE GAME where you lose?" Lori asked.

"Ladies! Can you stop yelling, it's dark out, let's go to bed! I need my beauty sleep!" Lola yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone mumbled in agreement as they all went up to their beds, except Luna who sat on the couch looking at Lincoln struggle to get out of the ropes they tied him up with.

"Maybe they are right." Luna sighed as she pulled a blanket over herself. "I'm going to sleep here tonight, after some tunes."

Luna pulled out some headphones and proceeded to put them in her ears, cranking up the volume.

Everyone was in bed now, drifting away in their sleep.

CRASH!

Everyone ran to the nearest window to see Van-Zilla crashed into Clyde's garage. Their dad got out of the now-damaged van, slamming the door in the process and stormed back to the house.

No one wanted to be on dad's bad side, so everyone went back to their beds. Except for Luna, who was still listening to her tunes under a blanket for the last couple of hours. Luna thought she had enough late-night tunes for a couple more hours, then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Luna lifted the blanket to see her father standing over her. Luna took out the headphones, so loud that you could still hear them clearly.

"Turn off your." He looked at the music. "Smashing Pumpkins, and go to Clyde's house immediately! Talk some sense into that brother of yours, I'm going into the kitchen."

"But, it's ext— "

"I don't care if it is dark out, go!"

As her father left for the kitchen, Luna got up and walked over to the door. It was pitch black outside; the street lamps were off when they should be on. Luna almost didn't see the black car zoom past their house. Luna heard Mr. Grouse shout from next-door.

"Are You Blind! The Speed Limit Is 15!"

He then muttered something Luna couldn't hear. But then, on the opposite side of the road was Lincoln, running at his top speed, almost rivaling Lynn for how fast someone could run. Luna knew she couldn't catch up to Lincoln, she went back inside.

Luna saw her father in front of the TV eating a carton of ice cream. She ran towards her room and plugged an air guitar into an amp. She played a chord. The noise travelled all throughout the house.

Everyone got out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was all about.

"LUNA! Why are you playing at this hour! I need my BEAUTY SLEEP!" Lola screamed.

"Why would you wake us up at 4am?" Lori asked.

"I was already awake." Lucy said not understanding the situation.

"I saw Lincoln guys, he is running away from home!" Luna retold the story to her comrades.

Their mouths were open as Luna told the story to them, well, almost everyone's mouth was ajar.

Lynn was our only exception.

"Who cares if he runs away, he ruined my chances of winning every game of the season!" Lynn argued, not caring for her only brother. As soon as Lynn spoke that line, her mother approached the group of sisters from behind.

"Lynn Jr! Where are your manners! I know Lincoln's bad luck is an annoyance, but if we really love him we wouldn't care who he is or what he does." Her mother spoke in a harsh tone, "I'd help out too but your father is having one of his ice-cream fits again."

"That's fine mom, we got this." Lori said confidently "We should split up into groups of two or three, since Lily is still fast asleep."

"I suggest we split into one eldest sibling and one youngster sibling." Lisa suggested, "Except, let's not play like a high-school dodgeball game like we did last time, huh Lynn."

"I know what we have to do!" Leni said. "I'll go with Lucy to Mr. Grouse's house to borrow his car, then I'll drive it and rescue Lincoln!"

"Uh, Leni, can you even drive yet?" Lucy asked, "I'd feel much safer with Lori driving."

"Sure Lucy, you can go with me." Lori responded.

"I'll go with Leni." Lisa says, "Put together our IQ's should rival Einstein, although if I chose anyone else it would surpass Einstein by a large margin…"

"Enough science talk Lisa." Luna says, I'll go with Lana and Lola."

"Since when were we one person?!" Lola asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck with my little pony over here." Lana responded.

"Too bad, Lynn and Luan, you two are pairing up too." Lori said, "C'mon Lucy, let's go talk to Mr. Grouse."

"Sure." Lucy responded in a monotone voice.

The girls put their hands together, well, all except Lynn.

"3, 2, 1, Go Louds!" The group said all at the same time. They then split up to do the various tasks they were assigned.

-Lori and Lucy—

As Lori and Lucy approached Mr. Grouse's house, something felt, off.

"Lori, I'm sensing spirits from years past." Lucy said "I must concentrate in order to listen."

"C'mon Lucy, enough of your spirit shenanigans. We have a mission to do." Lori said as she rang the doorbell.

No one answers.

"Typical Mr. Grouse." Lori says pushing open the closed door. The door creaked open as the smell of old man reeked the house.

Lori plugged her nose as the two sisters walked in the house.

"Why aren't you plugging your nose Lucy, it's disgusting in here." Lori asked.

"I guess I'm used to the smell of burning flesh." Lucy responded in her traditional monotone voice.

"WAIT—did you say burning flesh?"

The two of them looked at each other, then looked to see smoke coming from upstairs.

As soon as they saw the smoke they both ran up the stairs, plugged their noses and opened Mr. Grouse's door to his bedroom to see what was left of his body, still a light with fire.

The two girls were frozen in sight seeing the deformed body of Mr. Grouse.

"Awesome" Lucy said.

"LUCY! Why do you always have to be so morbid all the time!" Lori said to Lucy.

Suddenly, out of no-where a bald man ran out of the bathroom and proceeded to jump out of Mr. Grouse's window before saying.

"Revali Boots!"

Blue flame shot out of his knee-high boots as he flew away. The girls were speechless once again. Lori gripped Lucy's hand as they ran back down the stairs and out of the now dead old man's house. Lori pulled out her phone and immediately called 9-1-1,

"The cops and firefighters will be here shortly Lucy, we just need to wait." Lori said to Lucy.

-Lisa and Leni—

"Come, sister to my bedroom." Lisa said to Leni.

"Sister? I thought we were hairless monkeys?" Leni asked.

"You are, I'm just—" Lisa froze in thought "Never mind, it wouldn't make sense to your miniscule brain anyway."

"Now, then, if you see here I have this highly scientific mapping system known as a GPS here, tracking all of your known locations." Lisa said "I can trust you with this knowledge because of your dim-witted nature."

"GPS? Girls Play Soccer?" Leni asked.

"Perfect." Lisa muttered to herself.

Lisa looked down at her GPS looking at all the dots.

"Let's see, Lucy and Lori are next-door, we are right here. The twins and Luna are currently in the garage, currently moving out of the house at a rapid pace, Luan and Lynn are on the sidewalk, hmm, no Lincoln. Fascinating. Got all of that Leni?"

Leni was looking at her phone.

"Ooooh, look at that Lisa, wouldn't that look great on me?!"

Lisa took a look at the cellular devise.

"Sure, looks good." Lisa said spitting all over the phone.

"Say, Lisa, do you smell smoke?" Leni asked. "Do you think dad's making lasagna again?"

"I have _nasi obstructio_ , nasal congestion. Do you think I can smell?"

Leni looked up from her phone and snapped a picture of the window.

"Let me see that. I can't have you take pictures in here." Lisa said taking the phone.

"It's a snapchat! It'll go away soon enough don't worry." Leni responded "Those fireworks in the photo looked amazing!"

Lisa took a look at the picture and it disappeared.

"Hold up, bring the picture back! I must study the strange blue light!" Lisa said "Bring the picture back you hairless monkey!"

"You can try, it won't come back." Leni said.

"I will be here for hours if I must! I demand silence! Step out of the room and sit yourself down next to the door." Lisa responded.

Leni did exactly that as Lisa slammed the door in her face.

-Luna, Lana and Lola—

"We have to run after Lincoln guys, what is the fastest way to get to him?" Luna asks.

"Oh, I know, my pretty princess car!" Lola says. "But I'm not letting Lana in it."

"Why not!" Lana asks.

"C'mon dudes, we have no time for this. Everyone in the pretty princess car!" Luna yells.

Lana and Lola run to scramble to the car to get the "shotgun" seat, as Luna runs to open the garage doors so the car can get out. Luna hops in and they rush out of the garage, at a high speed of five miles per hour.

" _Maybe we should've run to catch up with him_." Luna thinks. " _Too late now I guess_."

"Revali Boots!"

The gang stops the car and turns around to see a bald man with rocket boots fly out of Mr. Grouse's house and land on the road directly in-front of them. He pulls out an oval shaped devise.

"Boss! I have detected some collarmen. They stand no chance."

He pulled out a sphere-like shape out of thin air and tossed it at the car. Luna jumped out of the way and so did Lana.

"My seatbelt is stuck! Someone help me!" Lola shrieked.

"That's why you don't wear seatbelts sis!" Lana said to her twin.

A dark red gas steamed out of the ball and engulfed Lola, she started violently coughing.

The bald man ran at Lola as he pulled out a different oval-shaped object placed it on the ground, grabbed Lola and tossed her into it.

"You monster! Who are you!" Luna yelled.

"The name's Kitz. But you can call me your downfall."

Kitz pulled out a small hand gun and aimed it at Luna.

"Welcome to your doom." Kitz said as he pulled the trigger.

A dark-red beam of light shot out of the gun. Luna closed her eyes awaiting impact. He was right, he would be her doom, but not today as Lana saw what was going on and jumped.

Luna opened her eyes a crack, she wasn't injured. Kitz was still up ahead. She looked down at her feet to see Lana on the ground motionless. She looked back up.

"You got lucky you have so many expendable sisters. But I don't see any more here." Kitz said "Your luck just ran out."

Luna knew what she had to do. Run.

"Your sisters can't help you here." Kitz said "Revali Boots! I'll save you for later sweetheart, there are more pressing matters to attend too."

Lana was dragged by the force of the oval in the ground and was sucked in.

-Lynn and Luan—

"One last joke Luan." Lynn said.

"Okay, here is one; What did the mother bull say to her son on the first day of kindergarten?"

"I don't know, what?" Lynn said.

"BISON!" Luan said chuckling to herself "Okay, enough jokes, we gotta find Lincoln!"

"Why bother." Lynn said.

All of a sudden Luna ran into the house.

"Lynn! Luan! We gotta run!" Luna said.

"What's the problem, we were about to go the Clyde's house to find any clues of Lincoln." Luan said.

"There is this man trying to kill me outside!" Luna said frantically.

"Okay, let's go through the backyards to get to Clyde's house then easy." Luan suggested.

"You do that, I have other stuff to do that is more important than Lincoln." Lynn said.

Luna grabbed Lynn by the ear and pulled her through the backyard to get to Clyde's house

XXX

They arrived at Clyde's house to see the door open a crack. They opened the door and heard yelling coming from the second story of the house.

"What's going on with Clyde's parents?" Luan asked in a whisper.

"Only one way to find out." Luna said as she quietly walked up the stairs.

They creeped up next to the door and then opened it up with a slam. It was Howard and Harold, and one other man.

"Kitz." Luna said, clearly remembering him.

Kitz put his hands on the parent's heads as a light blue liquid fell down their heads, freezing them in time itself.

"Oh, yes it's the girl from before. Charmed I'm sure to be in my presence. I don't have much time with you two, I have orders from the boss to take these two in custody, and more." Kitz said as he pulled the same handgun from before. "But what's one more, adding a third is much different than adding a second."

Lynn pulled up her sleeves. She was ready to pounce.

"Listen mister, I don't know who you are…"

"Kitz."

"Yeah, I don't care, if you put one finger on my sisters, you are toast!"

"What about your brother, cause I'm ready to mess with him, but I sadly unable to accept your request. Ciao!"

Kitz slashed his empty hand towards Lynn, who dodged with ease. Kitz lifted his handgun at the girl.

"He seems to have an ace up his sleeve!" Luan noted.

"Actually, it's a gun, but I can kill you with an ace as well, pick your poison." Kitz said sarcastically.

"Look mister, I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here, but it's not going to happen!" Luna said.

"Bosses orders, sorry sweetie, can't tell. I've gotta keep my word." Kitz said.

Suddenly he took his other hand and grabbed Lynn by the arm, slowly freezing her whole body.

"You, you monster!" Luna said to Kitz "What is that, five people? Why?"

"Well, soon I'll have seven, then eight, nine and it goes on and on." Kitz said as he pulled an oval shaped device from his pocket and placed it on the ground, making Clyde's parents and Lynn slowly move towards the oval. "The boss needs them."

Kitz closed the portal-like thing and pointed his gun at Luna's head.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a woman with dark brown hair holding two hand guns in her hands pointed directly at Kitz.

"You." Kitz said "Thought I took care of you a while back."

"Kitz." The woman said "Just as bald as always, how about I add another scar to that head of yours."

"You can very well try." Kitz said switching his target.

A purple gas filled the room. Luna and Luan started to get dizzy as they fell to the floor. The woman walked over to Kitz, pulled a silver spear from her back and slashed his chest with the tip of the spear, then pushed Kitz out the window and he fell in a slow-motion fashion to the ground.

"Re-val-I Bo-ot-s" Kitz said in a slow-motion tongue as he flew up into the sky exploding into a grey light and erupting towards the sky going back to normal time.

The woman helped Luna and Luan back up.

"Who are you?" Luan asked the woman.

"I'm the person that just saved your life, but you can call me Bernice." Bernice said to the girls. "You said there was more of you? Take them to me. We need an army if we are going to take care of them."

"Take care of who?" Luan asked, still a bit dazed.

"Sorry, those fumes can get strong. I'm used to them. So, where are the others?"

"We'll get them for you, stay here." Luna reassured Bernice.

And with that Luna and Luan went to get the rest of the gang together.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading chapter five, sorry it was out so late, I'll slowly get back into the swing of things. Tell me which group I should write about next. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Jerry**


	6. Chapter 6 -- L is for Loyalty

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter six of Just My Luck, in this chapter I have chosen to write about the sisters again seeing as Lincoln has four chapters dedicated to him and the sisters only have one. Let's continue where we left off shall we?**

 **-Jerry**

Chapter 6 – "L is for Loyalty"

Luna and Luan ran out of their house to get all the sisters rallied up.

"Are you sure about this Luna? I don't really trust that woman." Luan spoke.

"She saved our lives dude, be thankful for that. Yes I'm sure." Luna replied, approaching the Loud residence.

The two Loud sisters got to their house and smelled smoke.

"Is dad cooking his lasagna again?" Luna asked.

All of a sudden Lori and Lucy came running from Mr. Grouse's house. There were police cars and firetrucks everywhere. Police tape was being put up, fires still burned from within.

"Are you guys okay?" Lori asked.

"I could ask the same thing Lori." Luan said to her older sister.

The door slammed open as Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. ran out of their house to see the burning mess that was Mr. Grouse's.

"Is he okay up there?" Rita asked a nearby firefighter.

"We haven't been able to reach the second-floor ma'am, we are giving the man a seventy-two percent chance of not making it." The firefighter said.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you..." Luna said.

"Well spit it out, I'm sure the Loud family wasn't hurt by that fire." Lynn Sr. responded.

"Well, it wasn't the fire, it was some crazy man, Lana, Lola and Lynn were killed by him. Clyde's parents didn't make them either." Luan said, choking up.

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked speechless. Rita started to cry as she ran back into the house.

"Who was this man." Lynn Sr. asked.

Lynn Sr. went directly to a police officer.

"Why didn't you stop him! My daughters! Killed! Do you know what it feels like to lose someone mister police-man!"

"I'm terribly sorry sir, we just got here five minutes ago."

"I pay my taxes for YOU! You do nothing to save my daughters!"

Lynn Sr. looked at the policeman, fire in his eyes as he rolled back his fist and hit the policeman in the noggin, shattering the glass on his helmet. The other police officers turned around and pointed guns at Lynn Sr.

"Dad! Stop it!" Luna ran to her father "I'm mad too, but I know someone who can help!"

"Yeah, I bet anyone could do more than this police officer right here!" He responded.

"Follow me Dad." Luna said "Lori! Get Lisa and Leni immediately!"

Lynn Sr., reluctant at first, followed Luna and the rest of the sisters walking to the empty shell that is Clyde's house.

Lori ran into the house as fast as possible, up the stairs to see a growing green light coming from Lisa's room. She carefully opens the door.

"Hello, eldest sister. As you can see, I have crafted a new invention; the _ratio quaesitor._ Or, as you non-Latin readers call, a "dimension seeker". You see, I believe Lincoln has returned to a dimension not our own, as he doesn't show up on my tracking map. I have decided to send my test monkey, Leni to my predicted dimension."

And with one press of a button Leni dissipated into thin air.

Leni fell from the sky onto a giant chessboard, on the other side showed a very old man in a throne. Leni stepped forward to see the old man look up, his face was decomposing, and showed a skull in some parts.

"Lincoln, is that you, you've returned, have you finally accepted my idea of this place?"

Leni looked at the old man, then at her phone.

"Take me back please, I see dead people." Leni said to her communicator.

"I thought you were going to say "Beam me up, Scotty!" but that's another acceptable movie quote, beaming you up." Lisa's voice said through the communicator.

As Leni turned into a teal-colored beam of light as she traveled back to her own dimension.

A gust of wind blew from the beam of light into the old man, whose skull cracked some more, then turned to dust.

"I guess it needs more tests, noted!" Lisa said writing something in her notebook.

Lori grabbed Lisa's and Leni's hands and ran down the stairs, catching up to the rest of the family walking to what used to be Clyde's house. As the family approached the house the front door opened.

"Expecting someone else, sir?" Bernice said.

Lynn Sr. looked at Bernice.

"Normally, I wouldn't allow this, but your mother isn't here…." He said.

"Is this everyone?" Bernice asked Luna.

"Yep, there is me, Luan, Lisa, Lori, Leni and Lucy." Luna responded. "Oh, and my father."

Lynn Sr. snapped out of his trance and put his hand out.

"It's a pleasure ma' am." He said to Bernice.

Bernice grabbed his hand with a grip that would rival everyone Lynn Sr. knew.

"Alright." Bernice said. "Tiny group, but I'll make this work. Kitz has most likely blocked off the main entrance. We'll have to fight to get our way in, the good news is I have some other survivors I've found in the last couple of months waiting for us. Follow my lead."

Everyone followed Bernice as they ran one by one on the grey sidewalk, cracked in some places, almost tripping on indents.

"Well, one thing is for sure, I'm getting a lot of exercise!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Please don't give us any more onion juice like last time, dad." Lori said, running.

"Don't _oniondurestimate_ us dad!" Luan said with a giggle, meanwhile everyone else groaned.

Bernice stopped to see many grey-colored helicopters circling around the forest up ahead. She turned to the group.

"We may be tiny, but we are mighty!" Bernice said "Let's kick their asses!"

"I do not recommend blindly facing the enemy, it hasn't worked out many times in history before!" Lisa said.

"What about that trench scene in Wonder Woman?" Leni asked.

"Yes, that is World War One, but that movie is purely fictitious!" Lisa said.

"Well, it may have been fake, but it was inspirational!" Luna said. "I'm going with Bernice."

Bernice nodded and the two of them ran into battle.

"Wait! Luna don't go! I don't want to lose another daughter today!" Lynn Sr. said, running after the two women.

"We all know Dad's not after Luna." Lucy said, probably winking under her bangs.

Lisa went up to Leni, who was on here phone, and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Trust me, I'm doing what is right." Lisa said as she dialed the police.

"911, what is your emergency?" The person on the other line said.

 **-Bernice, Luna and Lynn Sr.—**

Helicopters circled overhead, snipers at the window, ready to fire. Some helicopters landed outside the forest, spewing soldiers in grey.

"Who are they?" Luna asked Bernice.

"They call themselves the _Nox Lacrima_ , I've heard them by many other names as well, such as "The Dragon Who Slays in Darkness" and "The Silver Lynels". To name a few." Bernice said.

Bernice heard loud footsteps as she raised her gun behind her and turned her head around, ready to fire. However, it was just Lynn Sr.

"Luna, this is a bad idea, we gotta turn back! I don't want you killed like some of your other sisters."

"If saving all that you love is a bad idea, I don't want to know what your good ideas are." Bernice said to him.

Lynn Sr stared at Bernice and nodded.

"I know why you must fight it, I don't want you to end up biting it."

"I won't Dad, I don't know why you are implying I'm going away, we are all a family, we are all fighting this mess." Luna said to her father.

Lynn Sr. was about to speak again, but was interrupted by the sound of a siren. The Police had come.

The rest of the Loud family ran up to Luna's position on the battleground, which happened to be a parking lot, more or less empty.

Police cars approached the forest, only to be blown up by a few explosions tossed out of helicopters. A few firetrucks and ambulances also pulled up to the scene.

What looked to be a police chief got out of his car all the way in the back of the parking lot and pulled out a megaphone.

"Whoever you are! Please land your helicopters and step out with your hands in the air. We don't want this place to get too messy."

Another voice came from an unknown location, but the Loud kids could tell it was Kitz.

"You are under the wrong impression, mister. I don't like creating a mess or wars."

"I like creating drama."

As if it were a queue, metal balls were tossed out of the helicopters, and exploded into a ball of dark red gas. Some helicopters landed, releasing several grey soldiers out of each. The policeman got out of their cars and lifted their pistols at the enemy, as if their bullets could pierce the armor the soldiers wore. The same voice of Kitz was heard around the parking lot, unknown where it was coming from.

"Listen, all we want is no-one going into this forest. Simple, right? So far, no-one has done that, you may be thinking why are we attacking then? Easy, to prevent it."

The Loud kids and Bernice peeked from behind an upturned car, many policemen dropped to the ground, while bullets bounced off the soldier's armor, barely leaving a scratch.

"We can't take them on, too many risks." Lisa said "We need to find an opening."

The gang went from upturned car to upturned car, moving foot by foot to get to the forest. They were right there when Kitz came up from behind, stabbing Luan in the back with a swiss army knife. Lan fell to the floor.

"LUAN!" Lynn Sr. yelled, running to her side.

"I'm okay dad, I'll be fine." Luan said to her father, knowing this wasn't the time for puns.

Lynn Sr. got back to his feet looking straight at Kitz.

"I've got more important stuff to do than battle a middle-aged-man. I've got a fresh body right here for the taking." Kitz scoffed.

Bernice picked up Luan's body as she handed it to the rest of the Loud girls.

"I'll be right there, go!" Bernice told the girls as they ran into the forest.

 **-The Loud Girls—**

The girls kept on running, Lori barely keeping up as she was the one tasked with carrying Luan.

The girls saw a burning hut in the distance.

"Cool." Lucy said.

Lisa pulled out her Loud sibling tracking system.

"Damn, the system is jammed." Lisa said, annoyed.

"What's jammed dude?" Luna asked.

"Oh, nothing, just my toe." Lisa said trying to find an excuse.

The Loud sisters traveled for about five minutes when they saw a group of three people, waving at them.

-Bernice, Lynn Sr. and Kitz-

"Sorry to interrupt this special moment, if you are taking that body, I'll just grab another then." Kitz said as he put on a highly technical glove on his other hand. A gun in his other.

Kitz waved his hand to the side. Lynn Sr. fell to the floor and was dragged by what appeared to be nothing, a bloody trail left behind.

Bernice pulled out a gun from her pouch as she aimed it at the bald man.

"Remember our last encounter a few hours ago, Bernice?" Kitz asked. "I'm a man of variety, I'm winning this fight instead."

Kitz clenched his fist and Lynn Sr. reached for his throat, like he was being choked.

"Who's it going to be Bernice, yours, or his?" Kitz asked. "Both scenarios I would enjoy, your pick as to which."

Bernice looked at the man on the ground. Then back at the forest behind her.

"Fire at me when you're ready, Kitz."

"I'm always ready, you should know that." Kitz said, pulling the trigger.

As soon as Kitz pulled that trigger a purple mist surrounded Bernice. Everything slowed down, she stepped one step to the left and walked forward to approach Kitz from the side she whispered into his ear.

"You naïve person you, you should know better. Don't mess with a witch."

When she concluded her sentence, she then proceeded to kick Kitz right in the gut. He slowly fell to his knees. She kicked him again across the head. Bernice then turned around seeing Lynn Sr. on the ground. She picked up the father of the Loud sisters as she started to carry him into the woods,

leaving Kitz on the ground behind her.

 **That's it for this chapter. Sorry, it's on the shorter side of the spectrum. I wanted the next part of the story to be in a different chapter. Let me know if I should combine the two point-of-views in the next couple of chapters, like the first 2000 or so words would be Lincoln, Wyeth, Jeremiah, Melinda and Joe. Then the next 2000 words would be the Loud Sisters, Bernice, Lynn Sr and those three-new-people. That's it for now.**

 **-Jerry**


End file.
